1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for routing and/or storing a length of cable.
2. Background Art
Electrical components have become nearly ubiquitous. Homes and businesses often contain a multitude of electrical appliances. Such appliances are typically accompanied by cables, for power, or the transmission of data. The prevalence of electrical components and their accompanying cables often results in excess lengths of cable that are not appropriately housed or otherwise organized and which may therefore pose a hazard to individuals and pets.
Furthermore, as electrical and electronic devices have become more prevalent, it is often desirable to retrofit older structures to accommodate cables, such as telephone or television lines, power cords, and other cables. Such retrofitting is often an expensive and difficult process and usually involves the drilling of walls or other partitions so that cables may be run therethrough. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for routing and/or storing lengths of cables.